Rose's Grim tales Z VS Dick Crossover
by Eylam
Summary: Rose met a lot of difficulties ever since she found out she was the grim reaper's granddaughter.But now, a person she wanted to kill for years reemerges to pose her a challange and takes her to a world she does not know, the story soon involves others.


Prologue:

"A memory best left forgotten"

"I can't believe that it happened all those years ago, sometimes I think that it was only yesterday when Rose Mary Smith was a normal teenager with a normal life and ambitions.  
I still see this girl look at me in the mirror from time to time, when I feel that I hate my life, the life of a one third reaper, one third nergal, one third devil with pincers.  
However, there was one thing that was common to those two very different lives, I noticed it only a few nights after I found out what I really was, after my father, Grim Jr. gave me back the memories from the first years of my life in the underworld and the world of the living.  
It was a memory, so strong that it haunted me in my nightmares, too powerful to ever be completely wiped out.

I never told about it to anyone before but my family, they were so concerned they seriously considered wiping my memories again but in the end they made me keep quiet about it.  
But I'm no longer under the rule of my parents and I can't keep quiet anymore!   
This is the story of the first time I've been to earth, the first person I loved except my parents, the first time I saw death:

When I was three years old, another crazy demon lord decided that he can be a better Grim reaper then my grandfather and decided to target his relatives, so my parents decided that they wanted a normal life anyway so we left to earth where it was safe.  
We were disguised as humans of course, it was then when the Smiths first hit the block so to say.

My parents of course wanted to spend time together, with no children!  
So I had a babysitter, a young girl called Alexandra, Alex, for short.  
Alex was an Asian Russian I think, she told me that her grandfather was a Chinese magician who discovered he had special powers and ever since then all his children had powers too.

I thought she was just telling me stories, until one day she took me to a small field out of town, it was a nice afternoon and we were sitting next to a small stream, having fun, suddenly Alex asked me if I want to see something cool, I said yes and wondered what could it be, a pet maybe?  
She stepped into the stream and said "That's should spare some trouble to your folks", she whispered something I couldn't hear and suddenly, a bunch of big creatures with dragon like heads and black skins appeared out of nowhere and began to attack Alex.

I thought she was a goner but then she caught one of those things by the arm and broke it like it was made out of chalk.  
There were about twenty demons over there, I think it was also the number of seconds it took her to finish them all off.  
I learned years after that those demons were called "Dragonheads"(Jee! I wonder why) and they were considered as the underworld's elite.  
But back to that afternoon!

I was barely able to talk all the way home, I mean, I always loved Alex, she was like an older sister to me but now I also admired her for the things she could do, I felt like I'll be happy for ever with her.  
We left for home when it started to get dark, when we got there, my mom called and said that she and dad will come back late and that Alex would need to go and buy food from the store across the street for dinner.  
Alex left me in our garden and went to buy us some food, I was playing in a small sandbox that dad built me.

When I saw Alex walking towards me from the edge of the street I was getting so excited, I was too shy to ask her how she did all that stuff in the afternoon but I told myself I'd ask her at dinner.  
It was getting cold and dark already and Alex shouted me to wait for her inside, I was just about to get in when it hit me, there was something dark in this cold but whatever it was, it wasn't a demon.  
And then I heard it, running, something was running at Alex! and it was holding a sort of blade, I covered my eyes when I've heard a snap, I looked and I saw the dark figure collapsing after being hit by Alex straight in the neck, I felt relief and laughed, I forgot what Alex could do for a second.

But before I realized it, the figure stood up on it's feet once again and attacked Alex and this time it was wining.  
It moved so fast I could barely see it, it's movements felt natural as if it was acting by instinct to each of Alex's moves and before I knew it hit Alex in the chest and she flew straight to the bottom of the street lamp next to our house, she was bleeding badly.

I wanted to go and help her, but the second Alex saw me approaching she lifted her arm and I couldn't move my feet, as if they were nailed to the ground, all I could do was to beg her to let me go.  
The figure was gone, but the cold was getting stronger, suddenly the lights in the end of the street turned off, I thought it probably had nothing to do with it, but then the lights next to them turned off as well, and after a few moments the lights next to them.

It looked as if our house was getting surrounded by darkness that was closing in with each light that turned off untill only the small street lamp above Alex was still on, I was ready to tear my legs off just to crawl near Alex not to leave her Alone like this, I screamed at her to let me go, but all she said was that she loved me, I had no hopes of anyone else hearing us, the rest of the houses near ours were still under construction.

And then the light above Alex flickered for a few seconds and went off, it was dead silent, not even the cars from the other parts of town were heard, not even the wind, and then I thought I could hear something whispering and when I tried to listen closely, it came, a shriek that was capable of piercing the heart and bone of the bravest man, capable of shattering glass, it was barely human and full of the deepest of fear.  
It was the kind of thing that you knew that could only come from someone who dies terribly, and in the solid darkness you could just close your eyes, and prey to god that you're not next...

After what seemed like the few longest seconds in my life, the lights turned back on and the cold seemed to grow a little weaker, I saw Alex laying down, I could move my feet but in the second I approached her, I run away screaming, her face was twisted in an expression of deep horror, her mouth was still opened after screaming.  
It took me a few moments where I layed cying near the lamp post, not daring to look forward when I realized to my horror that the dark figure was still standing at the shadows, watching me in silence.

I felt an anger so strong I couldn't hold it back and I screamed at the figure to show itself, it was then when I saw him, the freaky green glare in his reddish brown eyes, he patted my head in fake sympathy and said in a cold heartless voice:"now now... be strong for me little girl"  
I felt something in me that wanted to attack, to kill! and he looked as if he felt it too, he said:"not yet, it's not your turn, there's slaughters to come first!"  
And then vanished into the darkness like mist, never to be seen again for the next 19 years! I lost my memories a few months later, starting a fresh life and it was only when I was fifteen that I got them back and knew it wasn't a dream, I'm 22 now and I know more then ever that it was real." 

"But why are you telling this just now?" Asked Dan 

In a small coffee shop in at the underworld's capitol sat Rose and her two friends Dan and Kat, whom she invited earlier that day with great emergence telling them she had no one else to tell.   
Kat, who was always a great believer in the supernatural was the second one to ask a question:  
"And what makes you feel so sure that it wasn't just a mix between dream and memories? maybe Alex existed but she simply left and you last saw her last in the dark? can you really remember any details of that man?"  
Rose looked at Kat in an annoyed look  
"Kat! I can't believe you don't believe me"  
"All I'm saying...!"

Rose got up and shouted:  
"I will never forget him! not that cold that always comes with him! nor the fancy cane with the silver ball at it's edge! not the long black coat he was wearing! nor the the big round hat that shadowed his face all the time and made you able to see only his murderous smile! and you want to know why now?! it's because I saw him walking in this very street! this very morning!" 

Dan and Kat looked shocked and then they heard something break, the old human that was running the cafe collapsed on the counter, it was Dan who quickly ran to help him and while trying to calm him, the old man muttered:  
"He's here! he's after all of us even in death! D...Di...the second dark lord!"  
And soon after that he dropped his head on his chest and fainted in front of a crowd of shocked and concerned customers.


End file.
